


An Early Gift

by Lispet



Series: Unrelated Striders [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lispet/pseuds/Lispet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, shh. It's okay, I'm ready, I've thought about this a lot. Don't say anything.” I press my other hand to his mouth to discourage him from talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Gift

The greenhouse is warm and humid, and absolutely stunning with the stark black and white backdrop of the forest and the snow behind it. The two rows of garden beds along the walls give way to a circular, open space at the end, it appears overgrown and messy at first, but it's carefully crafted and cared for, with a nice balance of the vibrant plants and the chilly exterior of the glass.

It's semicircular at the far end, and snow builds up on the outside where the corners of the mansion below jut out. From there it follows along the straight walls of the wing below, the roof curved to match. The metal framework is well kept and the windows can open and shut in long rows, controlled by winches on the wall near the doorway. It's quite a nice setup, although spending too long inside can give you a nice sheeny coat of moisture. 

My earlier prediction had been correct, it's going to be a big storm tonight, the snow falling is already on a slight angle, and some of the older windows rattle slightly in their frame as I lead Dirk to the far end of the greenhouse after locking the door, to where I've set up a veritable mountain of blankets and pillows on top of a spare mattress. 

I can feel his grin already, that gorgeous, small smile when he's happy and pleasantly surprised. When I stop before the makeshift bed, he presses himself up behind me and curls his arms around me, low on the waist, and kisses my hair. 

“This is lovely.” He murmurs. I both love and envy his voice, especially when he sounds like this, all intense and private and deep, and the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck stand on end, not at all hindered by his breath on my skin. 

“Yeah.” I whisper back. The air seems so delicate, like a fine film of lace and if I'm too loud or breathe too hard it'll blow away or fall to threads. “I uhh,” I clear my throat and speak up because I'm being stupid. Nothing is going to happen if I talk. “I’ve got some fruit and stuff, and we can sleep up here.” I know it gets cold when the wind slips through the loose panes and the old vents in the house, so I've got a thermos with hot chocolate, and some hot water bottles, although with him here I feel like I won't need them. I also grabbed a change of clothes for us both, because it's never comfortable to sleep in jeans and the like. 

Dirk kisses my hairline once more, before letting me go and walking around to have a better look at the greenhouse, and I remove my shoes, and get comfortable on the mattress, just watching him as I wait. By the time I turn around he's trailing his fingers over ferns and big dark leaves, gently through pansies of all colours, and pausing to pinch the jaws of a snapdragon. Lastly he leans up on his toes to smell the orchids. 

His expression is pretty flat when he turns to face me, par for the course really but his tells reveal how relaxed and happy he is, and he walks over and toes his shoes off and lines them up neatly next to mine. 

He keeps looking at my face, removes his shades and sets them with our shoes, and wordlessly drops to his knees, nudging one of my legs aside to kneel between them. He then takes my hands one by one, and presses them either side of my head. 

It takes a fair bit of willpower to not lean up and kiss him right now, because goddamn do I want to kiss him. He takes several long torturous moments to lean down, and finally kisses me, borderline shy and hesitant, I'm never quite sure if it's an act or if he just wants to be this gentle, like he thinks I'm going to break. I don't know. 

When he pulls away, I grin up at him and urge him back down so I can kiss him more firmly. 

This time he doesn't have that hesitation, and rests a little more of his weight down against me, and he grabs my hands to stop me when I try to drag his shirt off. I can't help it if I like feeling how warm and safe his skin feels. Besides he's already way more into this than I am, and this was my idea. 

I mock a protesting whine and shift to kiss down his neck, and lightly nip and suck at his pulse, rabbit fast under my lips. I can hear him panting in my ear, short and sharp and so desperate already. 

“Just thought I should let you know, I'm down for anything.” I whisper, giving up on his shirt to just hold his waist instead. I can feel his confusion already, and I'm actually pretty nervous myself about this because anything could go wrong and put us back at square one, with me too disinterested and scared to want anything, and him too cautious or grossed out to want to. “Like, anything you wanna do.” I clarify. 

He ducks his head to ponder my words against my shoulder, his hands lightly tracing along my sides. I only twitch a little and smile, rather than squirm when he tickles me. I breathe in the earthy scent of the greenhouse and relax, eager for him to figure it out. He's asked a few times before, and it's appealing and off putting at the same time. But now I think I can handle it. 

He lifts his head when he clues on, his freckled cheeks splashed with red. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, why not?” I shrug with a shoulder and offer him a crooked smile. “An early Christmas present.” I’m not quite sure who for though. “Now don't ask me if I'm sure,” because I'll freak out, “and come back and kiss me.” 

I don't give him a choice in that, and slide my hand up into his hair to pull him down. He's grinning by the time his lips meet mine, and wraps an arm around me to pull me up to sitting to slide my shirt up and over my head. He takes his time after that to undress us both, and his skin whispers against mine every time he shifts, and once he's kicked his underwear off and leans back down to kiss me, he leaves a spot of cool wetness on the inside of my thigh. 

I reach between his legs to palm over him and chuckle when he jerks in surprise and pulls away a little. I can already tell that he's going to ask if it's okay, so I get to it before he does. 

“No, shh. It's okay, I'm ready, I've thought about this a lot. Don't say anything.” I press my other hand to his mouth to discourage him from talking. 

“Well I can't really do anythin’ if I can't use my mouth now, can I?” His eyes twinkle down at me, and I drop my hand to reveal his smile, and grin back at him. 

“Then stop messing around. We're not getting anywhere with you taking your time.” 

If anything my words only solidify his mirth, and he leans down to press his forehead to mine, just as he presses his fingers between my legs. “Yeah okay.” He breathes when they slip easily, giving a slightly hysterical chuckle. At least he's as nervous about this as I am. 

His weight leaves me but I can feel him still between my legs, just a shadow, then his hands on my thighs, thumbs and fingers restless on my skin, and I jolt when his mouth is on me all at once. 

It almost takes a moment for the shock to wash over me before sensation takes over, warm and wet and I try not to listen because it's nowhere near as pleasant. His one of his hands come up to hold mine and it's a relief, because I had no idea what to do with them, so I clutch it between both of mine as tight as I can, a lifeline. He moves his lips and tongue quickly, never in one spot for long, but it all feels amazing, and there's no one else I'd trust to do this. Sex was easy, I didn't have to acknowledge my issues, and he wasn't literally face to face with the biggest, it was quick and messy and I didn't have time to think or doubt or hardly even breathe, and I'm just as breathless now, drawn as taut as some sort of acoustic instrument string. It's not up to me for you to decide what sounds the most romantic. A harp maybe, or a lyre. That sounds pretty fucking romantic to me. 

I eke out a small noise, white knuckled around his hands, for once out of words, so when I come, gasping and aching for more, I can't tell him that it's too much, too sharp, too heavy, too tight. 

He backs off after an eternity, and just breathes against me, short and quick for a few seconds before shuffling up to kiss my hand. 

I crack my eyes open to see the swirling white against the pitch of the sky, and slowly turn my head to look at him. 

“Thank you.” He murmurs, eyes closed and lips curled up in a loose smile. He reaches out with an arm to pull a blanket over us, and then cuddles closer, and honestly, it’s kind of sticky and hot and rather uncomfortable. He lets go a few seconds later to lay on his back as well. 

“I brought hot chocolate and some fruit and stuff up if you want.” You say after a while of just cooling off and watching the snow fall and gather on the window frames and then fall off when it gets too heavy. 

“Can’t, sorry.” He says. He's trying to hold back his laugh and only just succeeding. “I just ate.” 

I laugh and smack his stomach lightly and sit up to reach for the bag.

**Author's Note:**

> [Index here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7510270)
> 
>  
> 
> Ongoing series, requests welcome and encouraged, any character, any point in the timeline.


End file.
